1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water carrier, and more particularly to a cantilevered rotatable carcass carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional water recreational carrier is limited to the movement of two-dimensional space on the water, so the view and activity range of the water recreation is limited thereto. This also results in limitation of the space and type of recreations on the water. A glass boat is developed for submarine activities under the water to provide more diverse views. The conventional glass boat is provided with windows at the lower cabin or a transparent base. The view range and activity range of this water recreational carrier is limited to the two dimensional space under the water surface. It is unable to go deeper and subjected to the interference of water surface. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.